pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Focus Punch
Focus Punch is a -type move available in Generation III. It is also the most powerful punching move in the Pokémon games. This move requires two turns. Description |A powerful loyalty attack. The user flinches if it gets hit.}} |An attack that is executed last. The user flinches if hit beforehand.}} |The user focuses its mind before launching a punch. It will fail if the user is hit before it is used.}} |The user focuses its mind before launching a punch. It will fail if the user is hit before it is used.}} |The user focuses its mind before launching a punch. This move fails if the user is hit before it is used.}} Effects Move stats Base power: 150 Type: Power points:' '''20 '''Special effects:' The Pokémon focuses, lets the other Pokémon move, and then attacks. If the enemy damages the Pokémon using the move while it is preparing, the move fails. This move is a physical move. Contest stats Appeal type: Tough Appeal points: 3 Jam: 0 Learnset By leveling up |||56|1, 56|1, 56|STAB='}} |43|43|49|49 ( ) 37 ( )|37}} |||46|46|46|STAB='}} |||53|53|53|STAB='}} |||53|53|53|STAB='}} / |||49|48|48|STAB='}} / |||58|58|58|STAB='}} / |||55|55|61}} / |||70|1, 70|69}} / |||||73|STAB='''}} TM *Item name: TM01 *Versions: , , , . *How to Obtain: Found on Route 115, near a Blackbelt (Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald); In Silph Co (FR/LG). *Price: Sells for 1,500 Gallery Focus Punch depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games4 = Focus Punch IV.jpeg Focus Punch depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |anime3 = Shauna Meditite Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Shauna's Meditite Timmy Grimm Dusclops Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Timmy Grimm's Dusclops Poncho Ludicolo Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Poncho's Ludicolo Norman Slaking Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Norman's Slaking Marcel Vigoroth Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Marcel's Vigoroth Samantha Mawile Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Samantha's Mawile Morrison Swampert Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Morrison's Swampert Tyson Hariyama Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Tyson's Hariyama Emily Psyduck Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Emily's Psyduck Master Hamm Hitmonlee Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Master Hamm's Hitmonlee Kyle Hitmonchan Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Kyle's Hitmonchan Greta Hariyama Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Greta's Hariyama Greta Medicham Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Greta's Medicham May Munchlax Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by May's Munchlax Anabel Alakazam Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Anabel's Alakazam Brandon Regis Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Brandon's Regirock, Registeel, and Regice Dawn Aipom Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Ash's Aipom |anime4 = Sugar Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Sugar Dawn Ambipom Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Dawn's Ambipom Muk Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Muk (DP087) Summer Academy Raichu Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Summer Academy's Raichu Crimson's Zangoose Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Crimson's Zangoose Ash Heracross Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Ash's Heracross Swampert Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Swampert |anime5 = Linda's Timburr Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Linda's Timburr |anime8 = Mimey Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Mimey |manga3 = Norman's Vigoroth Focus Punch Adventures.PNG Focus Punch being used by Norman's Vigoroth Noland's Mawile Focus Punch.PNG Focus Punch being used by Noland's Mawile |manga4 = Pearl's Chimler Focus Punch and Close Combat and Pearl's Chatler Pluck.PNG Focus Punch being used by Pearl's Infernape Volkner Elekid Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Volkner's Elekid Thorton Ledian Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Thorton's Ledian Hareta's Riolu Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Hareta's Riolu |other2 = Cassidy Sableye Focus Punch.png Focus Punch being used by Cassidy's Sableye (In Pokémon Chronicles |games7 = Focus Punch VII.PNG}} Category:Punching moves Category:Moves with a base power of 150